More Than Hero Worship
by Lunala the Night Bat
Summary: While Gaston and his friends prepare to storm the castle and kill the Beast in order to rescue Belle, Gaston doesn't realize that Lefou, his little companion who thinks he's the greatest thing ever, might be hiding feelings for the muscular Narcissist and is worried the Beast might kill him. Can Lefou get through to him? Contains LefouxGaston and BellexBeast


More Than Hero Worship

* * *

I got this idea after seeing the live action Beauty and the Beast. But this is the animated version. This is a One-Shot but I do have a Sequel planned, so prepare to see more LefouxGaston in the future.

Lefou is adorable in my opinion. Throughout the movie it seems that he follows Gaston because of Hero Worship, but it's really something more.

Preview Image does not belong to me, neither does Beauty and the Beast. It belongs to Disney.

Edit: While watching Beauty and the Beast realized I forgot the scene where Gaston and Lefou do that little dance while plotting to put Maurice in the nut house so I added that.

Edit 2: A friend pointed some things out that needed fixing earlier so I fixed them

* * *

Gaston was miserable.

Sitting in his chair by the fire, nursing a mug of beer in one hand and his chin in his other hand, he tried to ignore the attempts his sidekick Lefou was trying to make to cheer him up.

Outside, the wind howled and blew snow across the ground, while inside it was warm and the people inside drank and enjoyed each other's company. Gaston sighed, why did Belle have to disappear? True she didn't seem to return his affections but he still loved her and knew that she would be his Wife, whether she wanted it or not.

"Geez, Gaston, it hurts me to see you so depressed." Lefou said worridly, placing a hand on his companions shoulder. Gaston turned away from his sidekick, "Go away Lefou," he muttered, but Lefou wouldn't leave him alone, he got in front of him again.

"Look, Gaston, just because Belle constantly turns you down, doesn't mean it's the end of the world." He tried to smile and cheer Gaston up. "I mean, there are plenty of women out there who would die happy if they got to be with you." Indeed, one of the barmaids was quietly swooning over Gaston's muscles as she served beer to the other patrons.

Gaston merely sighed and turned his chair toward the fire. Lefou decided to give it one more try. "Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Gaston, looking so down in the dumps," he began.

"Every guy here'd love to be you, Gaston, even when taking your lumps." He walked to the side of Gaston's chair, causing the black haired man to turn away. "There's no man in town as admired as you, you're everyone's favorite guy." Gaston sighed, "Go away, Lefou." But Lefou didn't give up, he kept going.

"Everyone's awed and inspired by you, and it's not very hard to see why." Lefou began a song as he stood on a table and gestured to everyone in the room.

"No one's slick as Gaston, no one's quick as Gaston, no one's neck is as incredibly thick as Gaston. For there's no man in town half as manly. Perfect, a pure paragon!" Lefou then gestured for the others to join in, "Everybody now!"

*Lefou and the others*

"No one's been like Gaston, a king pin like Gaston."

"No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Gaston" Lefou sang as he danced over to Gaston and flicked him under the chin causing the well muscled man to push him away irritatedly. "As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!" he said, finally joining in.

*Lefou and the chorus*

"Gaston is the best and the rest are all drips!" They all sang as Lefou danced on the tables and even the others heads, making a fool of himself.

"No one fight's like Gaston, douses lights like Gaston." Gaston pushed a few of the guys around as they sang. "In a wrestling match no one bites like Gaston!" Lefou added as Gaston bit a guy while arm wrestling him.

"For there's no one as burly and brawny." Some girls said as one practically fainted from the sight of the hunk that was Gaston.

"As you see I've got biceps to spare" Gaston posed, showing off his biceps to everyone.

"Not a bit of him's scraggly or scrawny." Lefou said secretly admiring Gaston's muscles.

"That's right! And every last inch of me's covered in hair!" Gaston opened his shirt exposing his hairy chest.

The crowd started their singing again, "No one hits like Gaston, matches wits like Gaston." Lefou grabbed a metal spittoon as he continued, "In a spitting match nobody spits like Gaston!"

"I'm especially good at expectorating! Ptooie" He looked full of himself as he spit towards the spittoon but missed, hitting Lefou.

"Ten points for Gaston!" The crowd cheered as Gaston moved toward the bar. Lefou wiped the spit from his face.

"When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs every morning to help me get large, and now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs so I'm roughly the size of a barge!" Gaston juggled some eggs and let them fall down his throat then flexed his muscles. Lefou tried the same but ended up with eggs on his face.

"Oh, ahhh, wow! My what a guy, that Gaston! No one shoots like Gaston, makes those beauts like Gaston." Several people said in admiration of Gaston's skills.

"Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Gaston!" Lefou said, admiring Gaston once again as he went stomping across the floor to his seat and jumped into it. "I use antlers in all of my decorating!" Gaston gestured to the many antlers around the room as decoration.

"My, what a guy, Gaston!" Everyone cheered and caused a ruckus, cheering Gaston up immensly.

In a quiet corner of the room, Lefou watched as Gaston was cheered on by the guys of the Tavern, managing to cheer Gaston up when he alone couldn't.

"Man, what a guy he is." Lefou said to himself in admiration of the man he couldn't help but love. Lefou sighed. He knew Gaston would never acknowledge him like that. No girl ever wanted him because he wasn't exactly attractive, and thought he was too clingy with Gaston.

'Maybe I should tell him how I feel about him, while he's so happy' Lefou thought to himself, his hidden feelings for the man surfacing as a blush tinged his cheeks red, watching the man he loved flexing his impressive muscles. 'But what if he doesn't return my feelings? He never acknowledges me in any way except to hurt me'

'But, you won't know until you try.' His mind seemed to say, making a decision for him. 'Alright, I'll do it' He got a determined look and stood up from the stool he had been sitting on. "I have to tell him now, while I can." Lefou said to himself as he walked up to Gaston, who was posing and showing off his strength to the others.

"Um...Gaston?" Lefou shyly reached up and tugged on Gaston's red shirt causing him to look down at the man who was practically his shadow. "What do you want, Lefou?" Gaston snapped as he was interrupted from his celebrating. "Gaston, I just wanted you to know..." Lefou trailed off as he was interrupted by the door slamming open.

Suddenly the door burst open with a bang and in a whirl of snow Maurice, the local inventor and Belle's Father, stumbled in looking like he had seen a ghost and babbling about a Monster.

"Help! You must help me! My daughter was kidnapped by a beast!" Maurice cried as he begged for help. "There's an old abandoned castle in the woods where he lives! he's keeping her there!"

One of the guys elbowed his buddies and got a look of fake concern on his face. "A beast, eh? And what did this 'beast' look like?" he asked Maurice.

"It was at least ten feet tall, no, bigger!" Maurice tried to show how big the beast was. "That big, huh? and did it have a mouth full of big teeth too?" Another man taunted, holding a mug in front of his mouth so his teeth were enlarged by the bottom. "The biggest!" Maurice cried as the patrons began to laugh, thinking Maurice was nuts.

"Now, now, boys, I think we can help Maurice out..." Gaston had gotten up from his chair and walked over to the distraught inventor. "Look, Maurice, we'd love to help you, but we all know there's no beast or castle in the woods." Gaston said as he laid an arm on Maurice's shoulders and pushed him toward the door.

"But she's in trouble! Please! You must help me rescue her!" The old man begged as the door was opened and Gaston picked him up, tossing him out in the snow, the others laughing at his misfortune.

"Ha! Like there's a beast out there, that crazy old loon doesn't know what he's talking about!" Lefou laughed along with the others. "Someone like him should be put in the asylum." Someone else commented, causing more laughter.

'Darn, missed my chance.' Lefou said to himself as he watched the guys laugh and joke at Maurice's expense. He'd have to try again when he didn't have a chance of being interrupted.

"What will we do now, Gaston?" Lefou asked as Gaston closed the door and went back to his chair. Gaston rubbed his chin in thought. "Hmm, we'll lure Belle back by commiting her father to the Asylum, then she'll have to marry me!" He said as he stood up with a confident look. "What a great idea, Gaston!" Lefou agreed, although he wasn't to sure if Belle would agree.

"Let's go!" The two came together starting an odd waltz as they sang. "No one, plots like Gaston."

"Takes cheap shots like Gaston."

"Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Gaston!"

"So his marriage we soon will be celebrating!"

"My, what a guy,

Gaston!"

Meanwhile, Maurice pushed himself up out of the snow and stumbled as a cold wind blew by. "Won't somebody help me?!" he cried as he staggered around in the cold. No one answered his pleas.

Later that night, after the Tavern was closed, Gaston sat at one of the tables with the keeper of the Asylum, Monsieur D'Arque. "You know, I don't normally leave the asylum at night, this better be good." The balding man said as he laced his fingers while sitting across from Gaston. "Maybe this," Gaston sat a small sack of gold coins on the table, "will change your mind?" D'Arque examined one of the coins as Gaston explained his problem.

"So...let me get this straight, there's a girl you want to marry but she doesn't want to?" The man asked, the flickering candle in front of him making his face look sinister. At Gaston's nod he continued. "So, you want me to throw her father in the asylum unless she agrees to marry you?"

Gaston leaned back in the chair he was sitting in and folded his arms. "I figured if Belle finds out her Father is being committed to the asylum, I can try to convince her that if She marries me, I'll call it off."

D'Arque looked unimpressed for a moment, then, he gained an evil look. "Oh, that is despicable..." He proceeded to laugh evilly. "I love it!"

The next day Gaston and Lefou headed to Belle's home to find Maurice. "Belle? Maurice? Anyone home?" Gaston called as he knocked on the door. Finding no answer, Lefou shrugged, "Oh well, guess we'll have to come back later." he turned to go, but Gaston grabbed the back of his jacket. "No, they have to return sometime, Lefou, you'll stay here and keep watch for when they return." He dumped Lefou in a snow bank and left.

Lefou struggled out of the snow bank and shook snow off himself as he watched Gaston leave. "Well, this gives me time to think of what I want to tell Gaston when I can..." he said to himself.

"Gaston sure is a great guy..." Lefou said to himself. "He's muscular, handsome, what more could a guy want?" Lefou blushed as he thought of Gaston. "But, he never seems to notice me! he's always rough with me, so why do I bother?" he asked himself. "Because he's the guy of my dreams and I would do anything to have him." Lefou said determinedy and pulled his jacket tighter around himself, settling in to wait for Belle or Maurice to return.

Lefou was so focused on his own thoughts he didn't notice when Belle did return, bringing her ill Father with her. Looking into one of the windows and seeing her there, he scrambled away without being seen and went to alert Gaston so he could come and bring Monsieur D'Arque with him.

Soon Gaston, the Asylum owner, and his wagon had turned up at Belle and Maurice's house. Gaston confidently strode up to the door and hit it a few times. Soon, Belle came to the door. "What do you want now, Gaston?" she sighed.

Monsieur D'Arque came to stand by Gaston, "I have come to take your Father to the Asylum, I assure you he'll be taken care of there." Belle stoodin shock with a hand to her mouth as she saw the 'Maison Des Lunes' Cart pulled up to the house. "But my Father isn't crazy!" Belle cried as Maurice came to the door.

"It's true, I saw the beast with my own eyes," Maurice said with a quiver of his moustache. "Oh, come on, Maurice," Yelled one of the people in the crowd that gathered, "there is no beast, I think you're just making it up!"

"Yeah!" Someone else in the crowd agreed, "I think you're getting old, Maurice, maybe you were seeing things!" Similar shouts and laughter echoed through the crowd as two of D'Arque's men came up to Maurice and began dragging him to the cart. "Hey, unhand me! Belle! Help!" Maurice cried. "Father!" Belle cried.

She tried to get to her Father to rescue him, but was stopped by Gaston. "You know, Belle, I'm sorry it has to end this way." he said in fake concern, "But, I will have them let you go, IF, you marry me." He placed a hand on her shoulder but she pushed it away. "I'll never marry you, Gaston!" she yelled.

"The beast is really a kind and gentle creature, he wouldn't hurt anyone!" Belle said. Then, thinking frantically, she brought out her mirror to show the other's what the beast was really like, only to show him roaring his dispair at her departure.

The townsfolk shied back at the beasts teeth, and Gaston took the opportunity to make it worse. "Does this look like a gentle creature to you?" he asked as he showed the mirror for all to see. "That creature is dangerous! he could come and devour your children! or even you! he is a danger to us and must be destroyed!" he yelled, the townsfolk joining in, yelling that they should destroy the beast.

"Destroy the beast?" Lefou thought to himself. "No! I won't let Gaston get killed!" Lefou ran over to Gaston. "Gaston! don't do this! You could be killed!" Lefou yelled. Gaston swatted him away.

"Nonsense, Lefou! We must destroy the beast! who's with me?!" Gaston cried as the townsfolk all cheered in agreement and headed to town to get the things they would need to storm the beast's castle.

"That Gaston, I admire his bravery but even this is too much!" Lefou thought frantically as he chased after Gaston. "Gaston, wait up!"

"Gaston, I really, really don't think you should do this!" Lefou said worridly as Gaston and the others planned their route to the beast's castle. Gaston waved him away, "I have to rid this town of that monster, maybe then Belle will thank me and finally marry me!" he said. Lefou sighed and sadly sat a short distance away, watching as Gaston nodded in a satisfied way.

"Everyone, be prepared! we leave at nightfall!" Gaston announced as the townsfolk who would be storming the castle went to get ready.

Later that night, you could see people peeking out their windows as a sea of people weilding pitchforks and other weapons marched through town, torches lighting up the streets and their faces. "Onward, to kill the beast!" Gaston said as he swung his torch and led the group. One little girl and her mother waved to someone in the crowd as they passed, probably their husband and father, before closing the windows like every other house.

Lefou lagged behind the group, still unsure. "This is my last chance." he thought. "If I don't tell him before the battle starts, I could lose him!" The thought of losing Gaston nearly brought tears to Lefou's eyes, but he managed to wipe them away before they could start.

Once they pushed through the forest and came into view of the beasts castle, Gaston strode confidently to the doors. "Come, men! once we get through here, we'll get to the beast!" he cried as he and some other men got a log and started using it as a battering ram to make it inside.

But once they got inside, all hell broke loose. The enchanted servants of the castle waged war on the men. The wardrobe even put one of the men in a ridiculous outfit, freaking him out and making him run away. "The beast is mine!" Gaston declared as he ran past the fight and up the stairs.

"Gaston, no!" Lefou ran after him up to the West Wing. Dashing into the beast's room, he confronted the monster. "Beast, prepare for your death!" Gaston brought out his bow, looking triumphantly at the beast, who only looked up mournfully, making no move to fight due to missing Belle.

"Gaston, please, don't do this!" Lefou cried as he made it into the room. "Lefou! Don't ruin my moment of triumph!" Gaston snapped and Lefou could only watch as Gaston drew his bow and released an arrow, which hit the beast in the shoulder.

The beast roared in pain as Gaston chased him out onto the balcony, firing arrows at him. Beast backed away from Gaston, only to lose his footing and slide down the balcony. "Ha! You thought you could beat me?" The beast only looked up sadly, heartbroken that Belle was gone. He didn't know Belle was coming back.

"Beast!" The beast turned weakly and looked down. "Belle...?" he whispered, seeing Belle ride up with her Father on Phillipe, her horse. Seeing his love return, Beast struggled to get up, his strength returning to him.

"Gaston, no!" Lefou cried, running out onto the balcony, "don't do this!" he tugged on Gaston's shirt. "Stay out of this, Lefou!" Gaston yelled. Lefou couldn't take it anymore. "I LOVE YOU, GASTON!" Lefou yelled as Gaston moved to attack the beast again.

Gaston paused, allowing the beast to pull himself back up onto the balcony. Gaston glared at the shorter man as he approached Lefou. Lefou looked down, a blush burning on his face as he waited for Gaston to yell at or strike him, but neither came.

"You really like me that way?" he heard Gaston say as he dropped to one knee and ruffled Lefou's hair. Lefou nodded, looking up at Gaston, who had love and admiration shining in his blue eyes.

"I never realized you loved me like that, this whole time I wanted Belle, and the one I was searching for, was you..." Gaston said softly. The two didn't even notice Belle run out to embrace the beast.

"Gaston...you are the most amazing person I know," Lefou began. "You are muscular, handsome, everything a guy would want. Anybody would love to have you. I admire you so much. All the times I followed you around, wasn't just hero worship, but because I loved you and wanted you to feel the same."

Gaston's cheeks became a light pink, something unusual on his face. "Oh, Lefou, I'm sorry I kept pushing you away, I...love you too." The two embraced lovingly.

Meanwhile, Belle helped the beast to stand. "Oh, Belle, I thought you were gone for good..." Beast gently held Belle's hands in his own. "Oh, Beast, I could never leave you, I love you." A warm feeling spread through Beast as she said that, and he realized, that he loved her too. "I love you too, Belle, very much."

The two didn't even notice as the last petal fell from the rose. But, as the petal fell, bright lights began illuminating from Beast and he rose into the air. Belle shielded her eyes from the light as Beast began changing.

The fur on Beast's arms receded as his paws and clawed fingers became human hands, his feet stretched out and became human feet as the claws disappeared. His tail receded into nothing and his body lost it's bulkiness and fur as he gained skin again.

Lastly his hair gained it's normal orange hue as he became human once more. The lights and magic of the transformation faded as Beast, now a normal human prince once again, slowly landed face down on the ground in his torn clothing.

Belle stared in amazement, a hand to her mouth as she watched Beast slowly get up, and look around in confusion before spotting Belle. "Belle...?" He asked. "Beast...? Is that you...?" she asked. Walking over, she looked at the man in confusion before recognizing the Beast's blue eyes.

"It is you!" Belle cried as she embraced the prince.

Gaston and Lefou walked out of the castle together, leaving the room as Belle and Beast shared their first kiss. Leaving the castle, Lefou watched as the servants, who were household objects before, all changed to normal.

Gaston placed his hand on Lefou's head. Now that Gaston had him by his side, and knew that Belle was happy, he could be happy.

The End


End file.
